User talk:Kjhf/Archive 9
Echo and Cutup Hey kjhf, I have compiled a full list of all the info I have on E&C on my test wiki, here. Please take a look and add to it if possible! Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 20:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Here's an idea that I had and flamethrower agrees with. I am wondering what the admins say about recreating the official store-The mainframe would be me and flamthrower's stores, with joeman if he agrees and/or skipper if he agrees. Reply on my talk page 23:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) New User Group Hey Kjhf, both myself and mack are on the IRC now; if you wanted to discuss not only some of the changes around here, but the new user group. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Image Link How do I make an image link? Can you fix my signature? 19:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like VegaDark has done it for you. As for making links, you can either use the raw URL code and wrap it in wikia format (like my sig), or you can use the format . 20:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Just to tell you Samdo is on the brickipedia irc. 20:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Warning Ajraddatz Talk 22:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) . YOU SHALL BE ASSIMILATED INTO THE BORG. 3... 2... 1... YOU ARE NOW A PART OF US. 22:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :What is this BORD you speak of? WE ARE THE BORG FOOLISH MORTAL. WE HAIL FROM STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION. PERPARE TO BE ASSIMILATED. 22:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Um my signature got messed up when vegadark fixed it. See flamethrower13's talk page can you fix it? 22:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) NVM. A few things 1:The networker page is really, really wierd. Is it broken? 2:I forgot what 2 is 3:Is there a link to blogs because I can't find any? 00:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 1. Nah, just laid out strandely. I've fixed it after a vote. 2. Well, great. 3. At the top of everyone's userpage is a link to their blogs. Also, Category:Blog posts. ---- What do you want me to withdraw from on the welcome to the wiki thing? Also I if I do not know what RfA is how should I know there is a like to a page about it?-- 04:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Welcome thing needs grammar tidying and to make it more friendly/professional. At the moment it looks quite patronising and lacks respect. As for the RfA (Hold your horses) : # You are currently drumming up support for adminship by means of vote, before filling out an RfA. # If you are seriously considering adminship, you should at least know of our policies and project pages. # The side bar has a link to RfA. # You've already voted on some RfAs, therefore must have already been to the page. [1] # My Lego Network Wiki:Administrators # Your sig has "I have 500 MS edits!" so clearly you know of the rules and have seen the RfA page. # Finally: Your record doesn't look good on you. This isn't vandalsim, however blatant offense may cover it, due to Meatpuppetry being covered by one of our policy pages. 18:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC)